


The Problem With Amnesia

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Antagonistic Co-workers to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Post-Episode AU: s05e14 Conundrum, Rating May Change, maybe smut?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Ro Laren keeps dreaming about those nights. When she and Commander Riker couldn't remember who they were, and for some small time became lovers. But the thought won't leave her mind: How does he feel about her, and about them.William Riker has dealt with a surly Ensign Ro before, but something seems different. But hasn't it been since the conundrum with the Satarran?-------Alternately, "Oh No He's Hot!"





	The Problem With Amnesia

**Beep, beep, beep!**

“Computer, terminate alarm.”

Ro Laren began her day as she did most days. She rolled out out of bed, from her bedside table she retrieved and then attached her Bajoran earring, on her left ear, and she headed for the shower.

As Laren bathed herself in her quarter's shower, her mind drifted, reminding her of the her dream that night.

_ "For all we know, you and I could be married." _

_ "For all we know, you and I could hate each other." _

“Computer, adjust water temperature two degrees,” she ordered, hoping that perhaps the warmth of the water would wash out her memories of her dreams.

She had dreamed of it several times since then, recalling how she had found herself attracted to Riker, not knowing what she did of his personality, or of her own for that matter. That alien had blocked out their memories, so they didn't know that they were antagonistic towards each other.

Then why had she been attracted to him? And why now, after having her memory restored, was she recalling those times fondly?

Deanna Troi had talked with her afterwards, and the two had poked some fun at Riker's expense afterward.

_ The Counsellor tells me that at times like that, we might do the things that we've always wanted to do.  _

She couldn't have been serious, could she? She had to admit that her and Riker's frequent headbutting probably arose due to their similar personalities. And it's not as though he was unattractive; his own track record with women seemed to prove that. And…

“No,” Ensign Ro said aloud. “I am not attracted to him. That is absurd.”

Ro seemed to convince herself of that fact and continued preparing herself for her shift on the bridge.

With 15 minutes to spare, Ensign Ro Laren called the turbolift and waited a moment for it to arrive. With a swoosh…

“Ensign.” Riker greeted professionally from the lift.

“Great,” she thought to herself. “Now I have to share the lift with him.”

“Commander,” she replied, moving to stand beside her commanding officer.

“Bridge?”

“Yes sir.”

The doors closed.

As the two waited, Laren took the chance to subtly look over the man who had been in her dreams.

“He certainly got a charm about him. And the beard does give him a certain look of maturity.”

“Is there a problem, Ensign Ro?”

Apparently she was not as subtle as she thought.

“No sir.”

Riker waited a moment, seeming to contemplate her reply. “Good,” he finally arrived at.

Laren tried to put the thought of William as anything other than her commanding officer out of her mind. She figured her mind was making connections where there weren’t any. What happened during that time was an accident, and it would do no good to dwell on it.

What did Riker remember of those nights though? What did he feel?

“Commander…” she found herself saying.

“Yes?” he replied.

What was she doing? She couldn’t ask him about this! This was Riker; he’d probably not thought of it since, and he’d never let her forget if she asked him about it.

“Never mind.”

“Computer, halt.” Riker said with authority. The computer complied, and the lift stopped. Laren waited. “Ensign you have been acting off since you saw me in this lift. Now I know you and I don’t see eye to eye all the time, but if you have a problem with me, you can address me right now.”

“...Permission to speak freely sir?”

Riker contemplated her request, before acquiescing. “Granted.”

“Sir....do you recall when that Satarran man infiltrated the ship, and blocked our memories?”

“Yes,” he replied uncertainly.

“And you recall what happened between us?”

“Yes.” He seemed reluctant to agree.

“Do you recall anything happening, after we got our memories back?”

“I recall you and Deanna making me the butt of your joke.”

“Anything more...recent?”

“I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“Now or never,” Laren thought. “Do you ever think about it?”

This seemed to confound William. He pondered it for what felt like minutes for Laren. “Computer, what time is it?”

“It is 0557 hours.”

Riker faced Laren, who was anxiously waiting for a reply of some kind. Would he reprimand her? Tell her that those nights were a mistake, that he felt nothing after retrieving his memory?

“I have a bridge to attend to in 3 minutes. As do you Ensign.”

Or would he just brush it off and once again complain about her work ethic, claim she was wasting his time with an irrelevant query?

“Perhaps after duty, we can discuss this.”

Laren tried not to let her face show her emotion at his response. Whatever it was. Hope?

“Aye, sir.”

“Meet me at my quarters at 1400.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Computer resume.”

Ro Laren barely noticed the rest of the turbo lift ride to the bridge, and she barely took her eyes off her commanding officer’s back as he left the lift and walked straight to the captain’s ready room. Her mind was filled with emotion as she sat at the conn. What was he planning to say?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that isn't Overwatch! I've been binging ST:TNG, since I've not really seen too many episodes of any of the Star Trek shows. I kinda think these two are cute! Should be 2 more chapters, and possibly an epilogue.
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta'd by nival_kenival


End file.
